Les Miserables, A Niley One Shot
by klouise93
Summary: Nick gets his dream role, but why isn't he happy about it, i suck at summaries so just read the story please :
1. Chapter 1

Les Miserables, A Niley One Shot 3 part 1/3

**This is my first one shot so be nice **** it will all be in Nick's P.O.V**

My first show in Les Miserables, I stepped out as the curtains drew and saw my mum, dad, Frankie, big rob, Kevin and Joe. As selfish as it seems, I didn't want them there, I only wanted one person there and she wasn't. She promised me that she would come. I remember it was 26th may 2007 and I told her about my dream of playing Marcus in this show, how I wanted to sign up but I was too scared of being turned down. She took my hand and drove me 500 miles away and signed my name up too play Marcus on a waiting list and truest me when I say it was a long list. I thought I'd never get picked out of all those people, that probably had much more experience than me. However on the ride back she told me that she thought I would get the role before my 18th birthday and no matter what she would be there. Well she got the 1st part right.

Every great actor carries on no matter what, and that was exactly what I was going to do, I don't the show to the best of my ability, and there were massive cheers. I smiled and done my bow and walked of stage as my family ran up to greet me and tell me how well I'd done, I smiled and acted happy, inside I wanted to cry, Miley never broke a promise so I knew that she must of really hated me.

There was a play after party where we went to a hall and celebrated after every show, we had to stay up to early hours in the morning so we good hear the reviews, they were all good, and there was a lot of positive feedback about me but how could I enjoy it when she wasn't there. And the there was a knock on the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Les Miserables, A Niley One Shot 3 part 2/3

**This is my first one shot so be nice **** it will all be in Miley's P.O.V**

Shit! I was going to be late, I quickly packed up some clothes, I didn't really need much it was just a quick visit because I wasn't one to break promises. I called for a car and practically made them speed me to the airport if I missed my flight I was going to be late, but luckily I got there just in time, I jumped straight on the plane with a smile on his face remembering the day I made it him sign up, smiling at the fact I was right, he got the part before his 18th birthday and I was going to be there. Have you ever had that feeling when you know you have made a difference in someone else's life, when you know YOU have made something happen for them, that's how I felt. As the plane landed I jumped straight into a car that was waiting for me and went straight to my hotel, threw my stuff and jumped into another car. As it pulled up to the theatre ran in I was about 15 minutes late and I could bet that Nick already thought I was late.

I watched him. He was amazing, but I couldn't see the spark in his eye and knew it was because I wasn't there but that was soon to change, about 10 minutes before the end I sent a text to Joe asking him where I could see Nick. Hel told me how they were having a cast party and told me the address, I decided to let my arrival be a surprise, so I left the show was soon as it ended and went back to my hotel to get ready. I put on a play suit and left my hair down, and got a car to the hall.

I must have stood outside the door for about 5 minutes before I finally lifted my hand and knocked the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Les Miserables, A Niley One Shot 3 part 3/3

**Last part **** make sure you review. **

Joe looked at me, and told me to go get the door with a smirk on his face, a smirk I new too well, he was up to something, I played along, not interesting who was at the door, because I new it wouldn't be her. I opened the door and blue bet brown. He beautiful brown hair flowed down her back is it possible that she could have gotten more beautiful?

Miley: I always keep my promises nicky.

Nick: wow.. you came, you missed the show though so you didn't really keep it.

Miley: ahh shut up Nick I saw the show , I missed like 10 minutes, I just wanted to suprise you, so suprise.

Nick: Kisses her

Miley: woah calm down, I came to see your show to keep a promise that doesn't mean we're getting back together.

Nick: kisses her

Miley: I mean we have to talk about stuff find out what always goes wrong

Nick: kisses her

Miley: slaps him, dude are you even listening

Nick: smirks and kisses her, there no need to talk yet, we have all the time in the world for that, lets get out of here.

Nick takes her to treetop walk way **(look it up on google)**

Miley: wow this is beautiful

Nick: yes you are

Miley: laughs, cheesy much

Nick: I love you

Miley: ditto, but we still need to talk

Nick: (kisses her), not now,

Nick lays down and pulls Miley onto his lap and they both fall asleep look at the stars.

Well that was my first one shot, I hope you like it please review and tell people about it, lots of love and follow me on twitter at...

/LoveNiley94


End file.
